Arthur 4: Arthur and the meeting of new kind
by MFMEspina
Summary: A fan made continuation of the Luc Besson Arthur Trilogy. For my Idea for this part, Arthur returns to the Seven kingdoms, he meets again the fellow friends, the Minimoys. There are new adventures awaits him, Betameche and Selenia and along with their new team member, Aiyla.
1. Back to my Grandparent's house

Almost 8 years have passed since Arthur had been in the Minimoy village. Now that Arthur is 20 years old, he really missed his love, Princess Selenia and his best friend Prince Betameche. Well, let's just say he missed all his unique little friends after all the years he has not seen them. But now, Arthur's parents made a decision to finally come back to his Grandparent's home in Connecticut. Because you see, every time when Arthur is there, he goes missing. But now, it is okay. Arthur and his parents travelled back to Connecticut then not so long they have finally reached the place. Arthur got out of the car and went to the garden where the Old Gnome is still there, then he smiled and said to himself, "I am back, Selenia, Beta, everyone. Finally I can see you all again".

Then after saying these words, his Mother called him.

"You'll have to excuse me, my friends", Arthur said to the old Gnome.

"Arthur, my boy, we really missed you", Archibald said while hugging Arthur.

Then Arthur asked "Where's Granny?

"Oh, She went shopping, but don't worry, she'll be back in just a few hours", Archibald replied to the question of Arthur.

"Arthur, Sweetie, come help me with this bag please?" Arthur's mother asked while carrying some boxes,

Then Arthur said "Yes, mother, will you excuse me grandpa, we'll talk later about the…you know, the minimoys"

"Ahh, yes, of course, oh, I'll help you with your stuff, It is quite a long trip you had" Archibald said

A few hours later, Arthur was at his Grandfather's study room, and then Archibald enters the room seeing Arthur looking at the picture of Princess Selenia.

-"You miss her, Arthur, right?"…. asked Archibald and he patted Arthur's left shoulder

-"Yes, I do. I miss her so much; I miss everyone in the village. I miss King Sifrat, Beta, Miro and Mino. I miss everyone." Arthur replied in which like he is about to cry. "But not to worry, I'll see them all again soon. I'll see them tomorrow at midnight, another tenth moon." Arthur added.

-"Yes, you will Arthur, but for now you should go to sleep, it's already 10 o'clock. Go to your room" said Archibald to Arthur

-"But Grandpa, I'm 20 now. Can I stay up late?" Arthur asked repeatedly

-"No, no, no, Arthur, even that you are grown up, there are still rules young man." Replies Archibald.

-"Oh yes grandpa. I'm sorry. I'll go to my room now, uh, grandpa, Are there some news in the village? Are the minimoys alright-and Selenia?"

-"Well, apparently there is no bad news in the village. Except that they all miss you very much."

-"Oh, I miss them too, okay. Good night"

Archibald left the study room and Arthur was looking at the calendar to see the schedule for the next tenth moon. Then he said to himself,

-"After many years that have gone by, I'm not sure if they'll forgive me for what I did, mostly to Beta and Selenia after I promised them that I'd return every 10 moons. Then I return to the village tomorrow where the gates will open again and I only have 36 hours to stay, a very few time to make up with all the missing time I should have been there. But, let's just see what happens tomorrow… Good night Selenia. Good night, everyone"

….The following day….

-"Alfred! Come here, boy!" Arthur yelled.

Then Alfred ran to Arthur having a ball on his mouth.

-"Good boy, Alfred. I miss you boy. Oh, a ball. Here Alfred, fetch- - - "

-"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Arthur! As what I always say to you. Play with Alfred outside", Granny said stopping Arthur to throw the ball.

-"Granny! I missed you. What time did arrive here yesterday after shopping?" Arthur asked and then he hugged Granny very tight

- "Hehe, I missed you too so much. And I arrived very late yesterday, sorry. How was school?"

- "School is going just fine, granny. I am actually the top of the class. Four more years and I am done in College, a bright future is ahead of me", Arthur replied.

- "That's good, very good Arthur, I am so proud of you. We all are so proud." Granny said.

- "Okay, now go outside and play with Alfred, it has been a long time since you two played. Besides, you and your parents are just going to stay here for the whole summer, right? Enjoy yourselves.

Just when Arthur was about to go to Alfred, Granny holds his hand…

- "Oh, Arthur, don't go missing again, okay? Ask us first before leaving. And I know about the Minimoy journeys and adventures you've been having. Your grandfather already told me about that and I was very amazed. " Granny added.

- "Yes, granny." Arthur said to granny.

After having their conversation, Arthur played with Alfred in the backyard…

While they were playing, Arthur can't help but stare at the old gnome at the garden. He felt like there was someone watching him play with Alfred. Few minutes later, a police car stopped over at the house. Two officers came out and knocked at the door.

…"Hello, Good Afternoon Mrs. and Mr. Suchot, I am Mr. Arcelaw and this is my partner Mr. Jonias. We came by here to ask if you have seen a little girl about 5 feet tall and long black hair."…

-"No, we haven't. Why?"…. ask Mrs. Daisy…

- "Well, the Reasay Household… um, Mrs. Ravie Reasay informed in the police department that her daughter Ajba went missing 2 days ago." …replied the police to Daisy's question

- "Oh, my, what was her reason for being missing"… asks Archibald

- "Apparently, Ajba's sister Bennie said that Ajba was telling something about the moon, about some place being opened, I dunno. Some crazy stuff, you know kids these days, still believe in stuff that does not even exist. Then they'll realize that there are no tiny elves and creatures among us when they grow up. Some story, huh? " … said Mr. Arcelaw

- "What kind of creatures?" …. Asks Daisy

- "Some called Mini-Mini-mini, I don't remember. Some little people"… answered Mr. Arcelaw.

-"Oh, well. Kids, right?" says Mr. Archibald.

- "Yeah, well, Mrs. and Mr. Suchot, if you see the girl please contact us and we must be leaving now. Thank you."… Says Mr. Jonias

- "Oh, yes. Thank you. We'll call you if we see her. Thank you. Good Bye"… Says Mrs. Daisy

Then the police left turning on their car's Siren and drove off.

-"I thought only we are the ones who has a connection with the minimoys. I did not know there will be a little girl that can know about them."… Said Daisy

- "I don't know, and the name of the girl seems familiar. It's like I heard her before"… Says Archibald with a curious face

-"I'll go get the stuff Arthur needs for tonight at midnight" Archibald added


	2. Back in the village, I go

When Arthur and his dog Alfred were done playing, Arthur went to his grandfather's study room to read more about the minimoys. And to look at princess Selenia's picture more. He is so excited to come back at the village.

It is 11:39 pm and it is almost midnight. Arthur, his grandfather and the Bogo Matassalai warriors are preparing all the things they need to open the gates of the Minimoy village. The good news is also that the Bogo Matassalai has found another telescope that can be used as a way to transport Arthur to the village.

It is 12 midnight, everyone is asleep, and Arthur is ready to go back to his friends and also to Princess Selenia.

When the moon had shown, the gate is open. He looks through the telescope and two minimoys yelled "Arthur!" and there he sees Betameche and Selenia waiting for him.

They were so happy to finally see Arthur again. Same as the way to go there, Arthur always must have the key with him to open the lock once he is inside the telescope.

Shrinking and putting the key to the lock and that scary looking blade that goes to him that Arthur thought at first he would die there. But he didn't. Then the transformation was a success. Arthur, now a minimoy, was hugged tightly by Betameche.

-"Arthur, why did you let us wait so darn long for you? Do you have any idea how sick I've been because I thought you will never return?" Shouted Selenia

Then Arthur hugged Princess Selenia and replied…

-"I am so sorry, I apologize dearly Selenia. I am sorry for being gone for many years. I missed you. As I told you before, I will count every minute to see you again and - - - -

-"And I will count every second, I know Arthur, I miss you too." Selenia continued.

Then they were having that moment where their lips are going closer and closer and they are about to kiss then…

-"Hey, guys. Um, I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but we have to go to the council, remember?" interrupted by Betameche.

-"Oh right of course" said Arthur

-"Yeah" said Selenia.

Then the three got to the palace council assemble and Arthur was greeted by all the minimoys. The king, Miro, and Mino were very happy to see the brave hero again.

-"Arthur, my boy, I'm so glad to see you again. Good golly, where have you been? Why did you not return in the pass years that have gone?" Says the happy king

-"Oh Arthur! Let me shake your hand again!" Miro said while shaking his hand very fast

-"Miro, leave him alone, well my boy" said the king

-"I am sorry your highness, I was back in England with my parents, I am so sorry. I know my sorry won't be able to make up all those days I've been gone but I - - - -"

-"It is somewhat okay Arthur. The good news is that now you are here. Everyone, our hero has returned! Our hero has returned!" says the king happily

-"Arthur!" yells Mino to Arthur.

-"Mino, good to see you again ol chump, how are you?"

-"Well actually, I heard about all the adventures you had. Wow that was amazing."

Everyone had the chance to talk with Arthur. They shared stories and wonderful conversations. The chef made lots of delicious foods with the help of the other crew. There were dancing and music everywhere. On the Minimoys traditional dance, Selenia taught Arthur how to dance it. They were so sweet dancing on the dance floor.

Then after all the greeting and meeting, Selenia and Betameche took Arthur inside the palace to meet someone.

-"Arthur, I almost forgot. We like you to meet someone." Selenia said.

They went inside a room in the palace and Arthur saw a different kind of a minimoy.

"Arthur, we'd like you to meet Aiyla" said Betameche.

Aiyla turned around and saw Arthur and she introduced herself to him. Arthur and Aiyla were surprised because they look a lot like each other. But Aiyla only looks like the girl version of Arthur. Aiyla too has white hair and has light orange color eyes….

"Wow", said Aiyla

"Whoa", said Arthur

"You look like me, and you have my last name too, Arthur. That is weird"…says Aiyla

"Arthur, she is Aiyla Jewel Bigellon Arthur, she is one of the daughters of the Queen Maekatekiethe and one of the warrior princesses of the Dwellafel village, from the third kingdom." Said Selenia

"And Aiyla is here to tell us some bad news coming from their village. They need our help." Selenia added.

"We'll be happy to help, what is the bad news?" asked Arthur.

"My people, they are in great danger, I came a lot of ways to get here so that I can find the heroes of the minimoy village." Aiyla said.

"What? Why are they in danger?" Arthur asked.

"You see Arthur; do remember the evil M? Well, um… He escaped from that glass where you last put him. The good news is that, M won't be bothering us anymore, but now he is now going after the Dwellafels and also Aiyla and her people" Selenia replied to Arthur's Question.

"What? I did not even know that M escaped" says Arthur

"And also for your information Arthur, The Dwellafels are our sister of our kind." Betameche said.

"But don't worry Aiyla, Arthur is here and the trio is back! We'll help you with this problem and stop the evil M." Betameche added.

"Yeah, Aiyla! We'll help you." Arthur said bravely.

"Oh thank you brave heroes. Thank you all so much. Here, put this on."… Says Aiyla while giving Arthur, Selenia, and Betameche bracelets made out of sticks and leaves and it has a tiny stone in the middle.

"What are these? Bracelets?" ask Arthur

"Yes, in case if one of us gets lost, we can find each other. And also the bracelets can protect you"… replies Aiyla to Arthur's question

"Protects us how?" asks Selenia

"You'll see" replies Aiyla to Selenia's question

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot, what happened to Darkos? Is he okay?" ask Arthur

"Yeah, he's okay. He's at Max's bar. He goes there every day. Then when the sun sets, he goes back here in the village. " answers Selenia

"Who is the one you guys are talking about?" ask Aiyla

-"Oh, Darkos. He is the one who tried to kill us before, but now he is different, he seems to be a good guy now." Answers Betameche

-"I see. The name sound familiar"

-"Yeah, sometimes you can hear the name around town in different parts of the 7 lands."

-"Okay"

-"Okay, let's not waste any time. Let's get out of the room guys"… says Selenia

-"Of course"

- "Oh, yes"

Then Arthur, Betameche, Selenia and Aiyla went outside the palace. Then Arthur pulled out the Sword of power from the stone again and said

"Come on guys, let's go! Adventure is waiting for us!"

-"Wait! Now where exactly are the four of you going?" asked Miro

-"Oh, were off to the third kingdom Miro." Said Betameche

-"Have you asked permission yet to your father?"

-"But can you tell him please. We don't want to waste any time" said Selenia

-"I don't know Selenia, you might get in trouble, also you Betameche"

-"Ugh, dad knows that I am two thousand years old."

-"Okay, very well"

-"Thanks Miro, watch over the palace while were gone" yelled out Betameche

-"Okay, oh God please guide them" said Miro


	3. Adventure is waiting for us!

Arthur, Selenia, Betameche and Aiyla went off to their new adventure. They passed on to many lands. Then conversations started.

"So, Ahh, Aiyla?"... Arthur said to Aiyla.

-Yeah…

- Where do you come from?

- "I come from the Dwellafel Village, The third land of the seven lands or seven Kingdoms"

"Oh, okay. So um, Selenia, Beta, I've been gone for such a long time, so I… Uh, what happened while I was gone?"…

-"Well, we did our traditions as usual; there are no problems about the village so we are still alright. There are no more Seides attacking the village, and there are absolutely no problems while you were gone" replied Selenia

-"Oh, okay. So nothing much happened while I was gone."

Few minutes later after the end of their conversation, beta went to a field of flowers to search for Dragonfly eggs. Then he heard some noises between the rocks at the end of the field.

- "Guys! Come over here!" yells Betameche

-"What is it beta?" asks Arthur

-"I hear something between the rocks, I'm not sure but I hear them. I can't tell what's behind because the rocks are blocking the path"

- "I hear it too" says Aiyla

- "So do I" says Selenia

- "Okay guys, stand back" says Arthur and raising the sword and cut the rocks in half to make a way through.

But it won't cut. Right when the sword of power struck the hard stone, it did not do much damage.

-"What the what?" Arthur said surprised

-"I thought the sword of power cuts through anything?" asked Arthur

-"Hmm-maybe you did not hit hard enough" brainstormed Beta

-"Mother of gamouls, beta, of all the possible reasons out there in the world, that sentence just came out of your mouth" complained Selenia

-"Okay, don't fight you two." Said Arthur

-"So are you guys saying that the rock is too hard unlike the other harder objects that can be cut so easily by the sword of power?" asks Aiyla

-"No, I don't know. But may we should do something else" answers Arthur

So they did many ways to do it. Betameche brought out his 300 multifunction pocket knife and used every button in it, Selenia used her dagger and Aiyla used… ah, well, she used a rock to hit the rock. But it did not take too long to break the hard stone. When it was finally cut in half, they saw a very horrible thing.

-"Oh my God, Mul muls, they are all locked in cages"

- "Come on guys, let's get them free"

They freed all the Mul Muls in the area for a short time with their teamwork.

-"Poor fellas, who did this treacheries thing to poor harmless creatures?" asks Aiyla in front of Arthur, Selenia and Beta

-"I don't know. Whoever the one did this, He has the same heartless soul like the evil M" says Selenia

-"Indeed"

-"Okay, these may not be the only Mul Muls trapped. We have to keep moving to get to the Dwellafel village, if we see more Mul Muls on the way, we'll break them free. " says Selenia

-"Of course"

In every way they go, they always see Mul Muls in cages. They all were starting to wonder why there were so many locked up. Then they got to Max's Bar. They went inside and Max really did a lot of upgrades in his bar. Max saw them sitting on a table and he came towards them

-"Yo guyz what's up? Welcome back to Max's ol sweet bar. Been a long time too since you came around Arthur and sweet princess Selenia and still Lil' prince Betameche. Delighted to see ya'll visit this place again, hey Jack! Fill 'em would a! These ones on me"… greeted charmingly by Max

-"Hey jack, good to see you again" said Arthur

Jack filled up their empty glasses with some Genie soda and he gave Arthur a wink and left.

-"then who might this Lil' girl be? What's your name gal?" added Max

-"Hello, my name is Aiyla Jewel Bigellon Arthur. What is this beverage anyway?"

-"This is genie soda, also called Jack fire." Answers Max

-"Oh, okay"

"Ahh, to the seven kingdoms!" raised Max

-"To the seven kingdoms!" said Betameche and Selenia

-"Oh, ah, to the seven kingdoms!" added Arthur and drinks the Genie soda

-"You guys are supposed to drink this?" asks Aiyla

-"Yeah, Aiyla, don't tell us that you have never tried one before." Said Max

-"Oh, okay, ahh, I think I'll pass drinking this one, sorry, but thanks for giving me one." Said Aiyla pushing it away from her side of the table

-"oh, are you might be the princess they call Ajba. Delighted to meet you princess, my name's Max. And I own this groovy place or as I call it "Stunning Rapids Bar"."

Then Arthur was like frozen. After hearing the name Ajba, Arthur went into his thoughts. He remembered about a girl that has the name Ajba that was mentioned by the police while he was playing with Alfred. He is not very sure yet because he only heard it just a little because he was a bit far during the conversation of his Grandparents and the policemen.

-"Arthur, Arthur! Hey! Arthur!" yelled Selenia then causing Arthur to snap out from his thoughts.

-"Huh? What?"

- "Hey hero, you were like frozen. What happened?" asks Selenia

-"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." Answers Arthur

-"Alright then, Max, is Darkos around?"

-"Oh, big dude fella. Yeah, he is here. He's been causing lots of problems here, but not bad problems, he is just a bit clumsy and kind of scaring my costumers with his armor so I had him take it off and put on some clothes that won't cause any damages. But I don't know now, excuse me, hey, Easy low"

- "Yes, Boss?" answers Easy low

-"Play something better, okay? The music is a bit too boring?"

-"Got it Boss"

-"So, uh, yeah, I don't know where he is right now."

-"But do you know what's been happening about the Mul Muls being locked up?" asks Aiyla

-"Nah, been here all day and night making this place be more spectacular. But I think I have some information that might be helpful to your question."

-"What is it?"

-"You guys still remember about the unicorn soldiers and the Seides, right? Well, they teamed up. A group of them actually came by here to drink some Genie Soda the other night and I heard them saying that they will capture more Mul Muls and put them to Necropolis or the Big Boss would kill them. Something that is just so weird is that now Unicorns became worse mostly to the koolomasais"

-"What? You heard them say that and you did not do something to stop it?" asks Aiyla with a bit of a mad tone like a little girl screaming because she can't have what she wants. Anyway, back to the story.

-"Chillax girl, Sorry that I didn't do anything because I am running a business here"

-"Oh my God, this is terrible. Seides and the Unicorn soldiers, the worst armies in the entire 7 kingdoms will capture lots and lots of poor little harmless Mul Muls" says Aiyla with an upset voice

-"Don't worry Aiyla. It is going to be alright. We all will stop whoever it is behind all this" says Betameche to Aiyla calming her down and patting her in the shoulder gently.

-"Yes, of course, sorry Max for raising my voice to you, I nearly started an argument."

-"That is okay girl. I got that plenty of times, mostly to the Seides and Darkos."

-"So, ah… Let's continue where you let off Max, to the part about the Seides and the Unicorn soldiers teaming up. What else?" Asks Selenia

-"Oh, right. Yeah, well, that's about it. They don't spread the story much. Just simple plans, sorry guys, that's all I got."

-"That's okay. At least we know something about what's going on here" says Selenia

-"Yes, well we better keep moving; we have to get to Aiyla's place, we only have… like... 32 hours before Arthur goes back to being human. We have to keep moving" Says Beta

-"Human?" thought Aiyla

-"Of course, we need to travel faster." Says Arthur

-"Eh, not to worry guyz, I got something that you can use to travel faster, follow me" says Max leading Arthur, Selenia, Betameche and Aiyla in the garage of the bar.

-"Oh, my God, is that a car?" asks Aiyla while jumping around excited

-"Yeah, seen one?" asks Arthur

-"Yes, that's a Ferrari 250 GTO, 12 cylinder. That is so cool, I've seen those before, it's limited edition" Answer Aiyla

-"Ahh, haha, little girl knows some about vehicles." Says Max

-"I can't believe it. This is my toy car. Where did you get that, max?" asks Arthur

-"Found it just outside near the bar, you won't mind if I can keep it?" says Max

-"That's okay, as long as you take good care of it. I got that as a birthday present from my grandmother." Answers Arthur

-"As a birthday present?" asks Aiyla

-"Yeah"

-"Anyway, what vehicle are we going to use?" asks Selenia

-"We are not gonna use the Ferrari, it only drives through land. We are gonna use a lady bug because it can fly. Remember when we rode a lady bug, Beta? " asks Arthur looking at Betameche

-"Yeah, how can I not? It still scared the shizzle out of me. And we crashed it. But it only has two seats."

-"That's okay; me and Aiyla will fly the other one. " says Selenia

Then Arthur and Betameche got to the first lady bug while Aiyla and Selenia are in the other one. Arthur will be flying their lady bug, while Aiyla will be the one flying theirs because Selenia still does no know well enough to fly one.

-"Hey, Aiyla, do you know how to fly a lady bug?" asks Arthur

-"Not exactly, but it can't be more difficult than steering the wheel of a student practice plane with my uncle and driving a car" answers Aiyla

-"You drive a car and a plane?" asks Arthur

-"Yeah, not technically on the plane, I'm still learning and I also ride a horse, why?" says Aiyla to Arthur

-"Ahh -horse? So are you saying that-"

Then Betameche started honking the horn of the lady bug.

"Come on, Arthur! Get in here!" yells Betameche

-"Oh, I'm coming, coming."

Then Max started opening the door of the garage

"Okay, guys. Good Luck to you again" says Max rising his voice and waving his hands saying Good bye.

Then they went out of the bar and next stop is to the Dwellafel Village!


	4. More trouble on the way

-"Are we there yet?" asks Betameche for like hundreds of times

-"We'll get there when we get there Beta" says Selenia

-"How long?" says Beta

-"Okay little brother, If you are not going to stop by the next 10 seconds, I'm gonna throw you overboard" says Selenia with a mad tone

-"But you can't reach me, you are in another lady bug" answers Betameche

-"Oh, I'll reach you alright" says Selenia

Ten seconds later…

-"Are we there yet?" asks Betameche again

-"Ugh! Betameche! I'm throwing you overboard!" yells Selenia grabbing Betameche in the other lady bug

-"Guys, this is not the time to pick fights! Stop it you two! Aiyla help me stop these two" says Arthur.

Selenia and Betameche could not stop fighting.

-"Guys, stop it!"

-"Yeah, guys, please! We are about to have an accident" says Arthur

-"Yeah, Beta will have an accident once I throw my fists at him." Says Selenia

-"No, guys, I think Arthur meant that!" screams Aiyla pointing out the cause of the soon to be an accident

Then they saw piles of huge grasses and sticks on the way.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams everyone

-"Arthur, do something" cried Betameche

-"Don't worry Betameche. Hey Aiyla, pull Selenia back to your lady bug, beta, get off Selenia and stop fighting and put your seatbelts on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride"

Then Aiyla pulled Selenia back in the lady bug.

-"What now Arthur?" asks Aiyla

-"Aiyla, go to the other side, while we go this way. We'll meet at the end of the field." Answers Arthur

-"Okay, hold on Selenia. We are gonna be alright t–ahh!"

-"Aiyla!" screams Selenia

Aiyla accidentally was hit by a stick on the way leaving Selenia in the sit and no one was driving the lady bug. Aiyla is hanging at the side of the vehicle.

-"Selenia! Help me!" cried Aiyla

-"Oh my god! ARTHUR! BETA! Aiyla hold on!"

Then Arthur and Betameche heard the screams of Aiyla and Selenia.

-"You hear that, Arthur?" asks Betameche

-"How could I not? They are in trouble. We better go to them and fast"

They all got out of the field and Arthur and Betameche were surprised that Aiyla was hanging on the edge of the lady bug. Selenia is helping her!

-"Arthur, do something!" yells Selenia

-"I'm coming, I'm coming! Selenia! Keep driving the ladybug. Don't let go of the wheel you're flying! Keep the ladybug steady!"

-"Okay! Hurry up!" yells Selenia

-"Beta, hold on to the wheel for a while and hand me you multi knife, I'm going to help them"

-"Okay, here, be careful Arthur!"

Arthur pressed one of the buttons of the knife and a rope appeared. He tied his sword to the rope and threw it on the side of the lady bug.

-"I'm coming Aiyla, just hang on a little." Says Arthur

-"Hurry Arthur" cries Selenia

-"Ahh! I'm slipping! I can't hold on much longer" screams Aiyla

-"Arthur!" yelled Betameche

Then Aiyla had let go on the side and when she was just about fall Arthur caught her hand.

-"Oh my gosh!" says Aiyla

-"I got you, don't worry, Aiyla, you're alright now" says Arthur sweetly

Arthur pulled up Aiyla and Selenia jumped out the ladybug and got on Arthur and Betameche's lady bug. Beta and Selenia helped Arthur pull up Aiyla. Now all of them are in one lady bug.

-"Aw, that was too close. Thank you Arthur" says Aiyla

-"You're welcome, just happy you and Selenia are okay"

-"Ah oh, ahh, I don't think it is quite over" says Betameche

-"What do you mean beta?" asks Selenia

-"SEIDES AND UNICORNS! They're behind us!" screams Betameche

"GET THEM, GET THEM NOW! ATTACK!" (Said all the Seides and Unicorn soldiers)

-"Faster, Arthur, Faster!" screams Aiyla, Selenia and Betameche

-"Alright, hold on everyone!"

The Seides and Unicorns are throwing bombs and shooting arrows at them, it is a good thing that they are not getting hit then suddenly the lucky arrow of the Seides hit the engine and the bombs hit it too twice. The lady bug is getting out of control.

-"Ahh, we've been hit! The engine! - I can't control it anymore." Says Arthur

-"What are we gonna do now?" asks Selenia

-"I guess we have to get outta here, we have to jump out" answers Arthur

-"Jump? What? Where?" asks Aiyla

-"Over there, get rid of the lights so they won't see us"

-"Okay"

-"Sorry little light"

-"Okay, at the count of three, we all jump. Wherever we may land, let's hope we don't hit a hard landing!" yells Arthur

-"Are you kidding me?" asks Selenia

-"One, two, three, JUMP!"

-"Ahh!" screams everyone

Then they landed on the spider web.

-"Shh, don't make a sound, they might not hear us" says Arthur

The Seides and the unicorn soldiers went pass them, luckily they were not spotted.

-"That was scary" says Aiyla

-"I think they are gone. " says Selenia

"I'm out!" yells beta

"Good, now get us out of this web too Betameche." Says Aiyla

-"Of course, those nasty Seides and unicorn won't be coming around now" says Betameche

-"Yes, I think so. Now, let's get out of this web, luckily there are no spiders here" says Arthur

-"Way to brought it up" says Selenia

-"What do you mean?" asks Arthur

-"Spider! Betameche hurry!" screams Aiyla

Betameche slaps the spider, same as what he did before and gave the spider a lollipop

"Heh, relax Aiyla, they are not gonna harm you when you did that" says Betameche

"But you slapped him, is he okay?" asks Aiyla with a concerned look

"Yeah, he's fine; now hold still everyone so I can get you out the web. Yo don't know how to stop a spider? Exactly how long have you've been here princess?" asks Beta

-"Oh, ahh, many years now, I just don't go outside the palace much" answers Aiyla

"Thank you beta" thanked Arthur

"Yeah Betameche, thanks." Thanked Aiyla

"Huh, okay. Thanks little brother for setting us free" says Selenia

"And?" asks Aiyla

"For attacking him that caused us this accident" says Selenia

-"Heh, that's okay. We do it all the time" chuckles Betameche

-"I don't think we can return Max's ladybugs for a while" says Arthur

-"That's okay. I'll tell him what happened when we get back to his bar, anyway, we still have to get to the Dwellafel village, and we have to move." Says Selenia

-"Can't we just rest here for a while, I'm getting tired." Says Betameche with a yawn

-"Yeah, we should rest for the night. We'll go to my village in the morning" says Aiyla

-"Well, okay. We should find a flower to sleep in" says Arthur

-"I got that covered" says Selenia

Selenia borrowed Betameche's Multifunction pocket knife and made a bed. They all stepped inside the flower and when everyone was in, she cut the rope and they all lay on the bed

"Ahh, So comfy, well Good night everyone, sweet dreams." Says Betameche

"Good night Betameche, Good Night Arthur, Good night Selenia." Says Aiyla

"Good night too Aiyla, good night Selenia, good night beta" says Arthur

"Okay, that's a lot of good nights" says Selenia

Then Arthur was staring at Selenia hoping if she'd say good night to him too... He was getting sleepy then suddenly…

"Good night Arthur" says Selenia quietly

"Good night, Princess" says Arthur


	5. My parents panic again

**(Short Chapter)**

It is 4 am in the morning and Arthur's parents are awake. They went to Arthur's to check in him. But when they were there, they saw nothing. Arthur was not in his bedroom. They went outside shouting and screaming his name and it woke up Daisy and Archibald and also Aiyla, Arthur, Betameche and Selenia too.

-"What was that?" asks Betameche

-"Oh, don't worry. It's just my Mother and Father. They are worried about me again" answers Arthur

-"They are Humans? Your parents are humans?" asks Aiyla

-"Yes, and I'm a human too. I just turn into a minimoy." Answers Arthur

-"Yeah, yeah, now how are we gonna sleep with your parent being like that?" asks Selenia

-"Don't worry, my grandparents may do something about it" answers Arthur

Meanwhile, back at the house

It is nearly dawn. Arthur's parents panic again and over and over and see if they could find him.

-"Arthur! Not again! Every time when we are here our son goes missing!" says Rosie

-"Arthur! Where are you?!" Armand shouting

-"Ah, there you guys are. We have been looking for you everywhere" says Daisy

-"Mom, Arthur is missing again, why is it always when we are here, he is like, poofs! GONE!" Asks Rosie

-"I don't know, sweetheart. But you two should get back inside the house. You'll wake some people up" says Archibald

-"Huh? There are no people living in here for many kilometers, they are in the town" says Armand

-"Yeah, well, you two should be asleep. It is very late. We'll find him when the sun comes up, it is hard to search for him this time" says Daisy.

-"We'll look for him tomorrow" says Archibald

-"Okay, okay, okay, oh Arthur" says Rosie

-"Now let's get back in the house" says Daisy

Back at the flower

-"Ahh, finally, it's quiet, well good night again" says Betameche

-"I can't believe it, I did not know you are a human" says Aiyla

-"Well, yes, I am" says Arthur

-"Oh, okay, good night again"

-"Good night too everyone" says Arthur


	6. Finally at the Dwellafel Village

It is 7 am in the morning. As always, Selenia always wakes up first. She stretched up her arms and knees and woke up Arthur in a very sweet way. When Arthur was awake, he told Selenia to wake up Betameche and Aiyla.

-"Hey, get up everyone, we have to keep moving" says Selenia

-"Ah, don't do that again, we only slept for few hours." Complains beta

-"Selenia's right, wake up Beta, you too Aiyla" says Arthur

-"Okay" says Beta and Aiyla

The team walks to the Terminus again where they can be transported to the third land quicker…

"Hello, is anyone in here? Where is that old man again" said Selenia

Aiyla was sightseeing, and then she saw a tiny bell. She was about to press it then,

-"Don't press that!" yells Arthur

-"What? Huh? Why?" Aiyla startled

Then the tiny bell sprung out and became a tiny pashmi

-"Oh, wow, it's a pashmi, how did you know that was not a bell?" asks Aiyla

-"I mistakenly pressed one of those before, I thought it was a bell at first too" says Arthur and chuckles a bit

-"Hello, is anybody here? Hello" asks Selenia again

-"Hey, you again? pffts, what do you want?" asks the ferryman

-"Hello, we would like to take a trip again." Answers Selenia

-"I know, I know, what other reasons would people come here other than to be transported in the place where they want to be, eh? Now where do you wanna go this time, necropolis?" asks the ferryman

-"No, we like to go to the third kingdom, we want four tickets." Answers Selenia

-"Four? Now who is the new one?"

-"Hello, I am Aiyla Jewel Bigellon Arthur" says Aiyla

-"Oh, your highness, now I got another one. Okay, everyone follow me and I'll take you to your nut shell."

-"Okay, everyone get inside, let's go, hurry, hurry." Says the ferryman

-"So, this is my first time trying this one. How long is this ride anyway?" asks Aiyla

-"It's pretty short, as long as we can avoid some unpleasant encounters." Answer Betameche

-"oh, okay, (she gasps when the nutshell moved)"… says Aiyla

Then the nutshell landed on the third land and here we are, at the Dwellafel Village. They all got a very bumpy and hard landing. They got out of the nutshell.

-"Thank goodness we got a good landing! Last time we actually accidentally fell in the water" said Betameche

-"This is the Dwellafel Village?" asks Arthur

-"No, we are outside the village. We have to get down here, same as the way to the minimoy village; we too have our gate or door. We have to move, come on" Says Aiyla

So Arthur, Selenia, Betameche and Aiyla went inside the plains. They saw the gate and Aiyla knocked in it.

(Aiyla knocking)

-"Yes?" said one Guard

-"Hey, it's me Aiyla, can you open the door please?" asks Aiyla

-"Oh, your majesty, of course" said the other Guard

The door opens letting them all enter in the beautiful village of the Dwellafels. Let me describe what the village looks like, the village of the Dwellafels is just like the looks of the Minimoy village but the difference is that the Dwellafels have more colors and more traditional.

-"Here we are, back at my home" says Aiyla

-"Wow, the place looks amazing" says Arthur

-"Yeah, you guys added so much stuff in here I hardly recognize anything" says Betameche

-"Come on beta, we've been here for like hundreds of times already" says Selenia

-"While you guys sightseeing, I'll have a chat with my sisters at the palace, I'll meet you guys by the well over there okay" says Aiyla

-"I'll come with you, I want to see your sisters again" says Selenia

-"But going inside the palace means you are going to see Edillane again. Aren't you guys like always fighting?"

-"I'll try not to punch her" says Aiyla

Aiyla and Selenia went to the palace leaving Arthur and Betameche alone.

-"So do you know what they will be talking about?" asks Arthur to Betameche

-"Nah, I don't know anything when it comes to royal meetings like that and whatsoever. " says Betameche

-"Ahh, okay, so, um, where do we go while Aiyla and Selenia do their stuff?" asks Arthur

-"Oh, hey, let's go over there; there are some foods over there! " yells Betameche

-"Alright then" says Arthur

Arthur and Betameche went to a small hut that sells food in it. And Betameche ate a lot. He ate dragonfly eggs, cakes, and some other foods that minimoys and Dwellafels eat. Meanwhile, at the palace, Selenia and Aiyla have finally reached the main throne room. When they got there, Aiyla's sisters were there, also the princesses of the Dwellafels.

-"Hello, my sisters" greets Aiyla to her sisters.

-"Aiyla! Where have been? Are you hurt? " asks Eallascay'L and she checks her if she got hurt

-"What? Why would I be hurt? Oh, I went to the Minimoy Village, we need help remember?" says Aiyla

-"Yeah, we do, but why did you brought Selenia here?" asks Edillane

-"We need their help, besides, they were the ones who stopped the evil M before, so I went to their village and asked them if they could help, and they agreed to do it" answers Aiyla

-"They? You mean Betameche is with her, yeah, let's see how they can help us" says Edillane

-"Guys, you may not know this before but they have their bravest warrior and hero, His name is Arthur, and he is also going to help us too" says Aiyla

-"Okay, well, where is the boy?" asks Jennewillia

-"He is with Beta, outside the palace" answers Selenia

-"Oh, the young hero is out of sight, well, then, what else should we do?" Asked Edillane

-"We should get him here" says Aiyla

-"Well, Duh?! Of course, get him here" shouted Edillane

-"Okay"

-" Aiyla, you better know what you are planning here, okay little sis" says Scillara

-"Okay" says Aiyla

Selenia and Aiyla left the room and went to get Arthur, while going out palace then …

-"Gosh, your sister Edillane is still damn bossy and mean" complained Selenia with a quiet voice

-"I know, what else can I do? I am only 1,300 years old, the youngest of them all so as a little sister, I should follow my sister no matter how stubborn she is, besides, that's her attitude, being hard on everyone, unlike you, you are like 2,010 years old, you have a little brother to sometimes boss around and not take him seriously" responded Aiyla

-"Heh, not always I boss him around, I have responsibilities now" says Selenia

(Meanwhile, back at Arthur and Betameche)

-"Enjoying your dragonfly egg?" asked Betameche

-"Um, yes, I—uh, I am enjoying it" said Arthur and brought a smile to his face

-"But you haven't even touched it or ate it" complained Betameche

-"Oh, I will-soon… " said Arthur

-"Okay, I'm gonna go by the gate and also check the village out" say Betameche while leaving Arthur along at the seat at the small hut

Betameche was walking towards the gate.

-"Wow, I am really impressed about what they did to this village" said Betameche to himself


	7. Danger at the village of the Dwellafels

When he got to the center of the town, he was greeted by many Dwellafels, and then suddenly sounds of mosquitos flying started being heard, Betameche walk towards the gate and take a peek through small window, and he saw the most tragic thing indeed. He was running crazy towards Arthur, he was panicking. All the Dwellafels followed Betameche and started asking what was going on.

"SEIDES! UNICORNS!" screamed Betameche

-"What about them?" asked Arthur

-"They're coming!" screamed Betameche so loud

Then the gates were starting to shake, a few seconds later, it was blasted opened by the Unicorns and Seides. They are attacking the peaceful village. Mosquitoes started throwing off bombs at the houses of the poor Dwellafels. Aiyla and Selenia heard the battle just outside the palace, when they got out, they saw many Seides, unicorn soldiers, mosquitoes, and another creature apart of the evil army, MONSTER SEIDES! Bigger and worse than the normal ones

-"Oh my God, the Seides and Unicorns are back" says Selenia

-"Oh no, we have to stop them, I'll go get back in the palace and take my weapon, you find Arthur and Betameche." Orders Aiyla to Selenia

-"I don't take orders but okay, hurry" says Selenia while fighting some Seides

-"I'll be back in a few seconds" says Aiyla

"Arthur!" yells Selenia

-"Selenia! I'm here! Where's Aiyla?" asks Arthur

-"She went back to the palace and took her weapon, whatever weapon she is getting, where's Beta?" asks Selenia

-"Oh, he is fighting some Seides, he is over there." Arthur pointed the direction to Beta

-"Okay, okay, okay, well, wait a minute, where are the other Jewel Sisters? They should have been-"

-"We're here!" yells Eallascay'L

-"Oh, just in time too" says Scillara

-"I'm here too!" says Aiyla

-"Aiyla, whoa dilly, that was fast, your weapon is a GIANT STICK?" asks Selenia

-"Yeah, and it is actually a staff but not just any staff, it is the traditional staff made for me by my Mother" answers Aiyla

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's go and fight some invaders, huh?" interrupts Edillane

-"Of course, come on guys" says Arthur

Then they fight the invaders of the Dwellafel Village. They formed in one circle and fight every enemy they approach in. As a weapon of choice, Eallascay'L used her sword, Scillara used her Bow and Arrow, Edillane used her dagger and knives, Jennewillia used her lasso, Aiyla used her staff, Betameche used his 300 multifunction pocket knife, Selenia used her dagger, and the Hero Arthur used his Sword of Power. Then they scattered and split up the team and fight Side by side.

-"Arthur! Behind you!" yells Selenia

-"I got him Selenia, thanks for that" says Arthur

-"Beta, watch out! There is a Seide behind you" yells Aiyla

-"Ahh!" screams Betameche

-"BETA!" yells Aiyla

Betameche was captured by one of the Seides. The Seide took Betameche to a cage (The ones just like in the game Arthur and the Invisibles Ps2 game). The Seide locked Beta in the cage.

-"Guys help me!" cried Betameche

-"Wait, Betameche, I'm coming" says Aiyla

-"Oh, thank God, hurry Aiyla" says Betameche

-"Oh, it is so hard to cut, where is your multi knife?" asks Aiyla

-"I accidentally dropped it when the Seide got me" answers Betameche.

-"Oh, man, where did you drop it?" asks Aiyla

-"Right over there, by the big stone near the gate" points out Betameche

-"Hey! What are doing there? Get off! Men, get her! Get her now!" shouted one Seide

-"Don't worry Beta, I'll get you out of there, Just wait on a few seconds, sorry, my knife can't cut through." Says Aiyla

-"Okay, Hurry please, I don't want to be captured yet" cried Betameche

-"You won't" says Aiyla

Aiyla head running toward the area where Betameche pointed out… She found the multifunction knife and got it. She went back to the cage and she saw that the cage was lifting up by the mosquito and leaving along with Betameche still trapped inside. Betameche kept screaming "HELP"

"Oh, no, but it is not too late" says Aiyla

So she climbed up some stones at the area and she got to the nearest high cliff so that she can reach the cage before it leaves the Village.

-"BETA! I'm coming!" yells Aiyla

So Aiyla got to the very top, she was running toward and jumped at the end of the cliff, she got to the cage exactly, she had reached it, she is holding on to the cage at the side! But it was also too late, the mosquito got cage out at the Hole at the top of the village along with Betameche and Aiyla.

-"ARTHUR! SELENIA!" screamed out Betameche and Aiyla

-"Oh my God, Betameche! Aiyla!" screams Selenia

-"Oh, no" says Arthur

-"Aiyla! No!" screamed Scillara and Jennewillia

The Army left the village quickly and the village was nearly destroyed because of the battle. There was no victory for the Minimoys and Dwellafels. The prince of the Minimoys was captured and so was the princess of the Dwellafels.


	8. Going after the love ones

-"WHAT THE JUNK! UGH! STUPID PIECE OF!" yells Edillane

-"Edillane! Calm down! Watch the words you are about to speak! We'll bring Aiyla back just don't go crazy, okay?" says Jennewillia

-"Huh? Calm down? Don't you see Jen, our little sister got captured! We promised our Mother that we will protect her until the end of time. Now we failed her!" shouted Eallascay'L

-"Hey! Now stop fighting all of you! You are way too old to pick fights with each other! I lost my little Brother Betameche, so you know how bad I feel too, it is my responsibility to keep beta safe, now that he is captured again, what would my dad feel? " interrupted Selenia on the conversation of Jennewillia, Eallascay'L and Edillane

Then Edillane looked angry straight at Arthur.

-"YOU, HERO, HUH? You said that you'd help us? Then what happened to the bravest warrior of the Minimoy Village." Screams Edillane at Arthur and pushing him against a wall

-"Hey, stop it! It is not his fault, Ed, there were hundreds of our enemies that entered this place and he is only one" said Scillara while stopping Edillane from hurting Arthur

-"Scillara's right, Edillane, stop it! Nothing is gonna happen if we are only here fighting about the things that happened, all we need to do is join as a team and save Betameche and Aiyla" says Selenia

-"We can't" says Eallascay'L

-"Then why not?" asks Selenia

-"We cannot leave the village, we will be breaking our tradition, it says that at least 4 royal princesses of the past Queen must be left in the village to continue the rotation of our cycle" says Scillara

-"What cycle is that?" asks Selenia

-"Our cycle to keep the Dwellafel Village a peaceful place, and to nurture the town. And what if the Seides and Unicorns come back? Then who would protect the people? If those monsters return then it will be the end of our kind. Plus, we also have to nurture our people, look at them, they are badly injured and they are hurt" says Jennewillia

-"I see, sorry, I forgot some about the way of how things work around here" says Selenia

-"Selenia, Arthur, we are very sorry that we cannot help, and we all feel very ashamed. But please, please, bring our little sister back, please" pleased Eallascay'L

-"We will, you can all count on us. We promise that. Selenia, we have to leave now, we still have to find Betameche and Aiyla" says Arthur

-"Oh, yes, of course"

-"Thank you, and before you two leave, here, put this bracelets on so that if you guys get lost or in any danger, we can locate you" says Scillara while giving them bracelets

-"Wait a minute, Aiyla gave us some of this kind of bracelets back at Minimoy Village" says Selenia and looking at the bracelets

-"Oh yes, you're right, Selenia, this bracelets are like these ones" say Arthur showing their bracelets that was already given to them by Aiyla

-"If she gave you that-"

-"Which means she took some of the Jewel stones without permission!" says Edillane angrily

-"No, Ed, well, that may be one, but it is also genius of her to give them bracelets" says Eallascay'L

-"Oh, right, Aiyla gave one also to Betameche, and she is wearing one too!" brainstorms Arthur

-"Then why did you guys didn't say something earlier, hurry, Eallascay'L, check where Aiyla and Beta are, check their stones" quickly says Scillara

-"Okay, okay, got it- oh no" sadly says Eallascay'L

-"What is it? Where are they?" asks Selenia

-"They are-in-Necropolis…"

-"WHAT? How can they be there? I thought I destroyed or drowned that place 10 years ago" says Arthur

-"Well, even though Beta and Aiyla are there, we still have to go to that place, we have to move" says Selenia

-"alright, okay, we have to leave your highnesses of the Dwellafels" says Arthur with a bow

-"Be well and Farewell, oh and take this, it's Aiyla's Staff, she accidentally dropped it, she needs this to fight" says Eallascay'L

-"Okay"

Arthur and Selenia left the Dwellafel village and went to necropolis. Hopefully they won't be lost for any reasons soon.

**Meanwhile at Necropolis***

The Seides and Unicorns were carrying Aiyla and Beta and throw them in one of the dungeon in the prison chamber.

-"Ouch! Okay, now that hurt, can't you guys be more careful please next time" complains Betameche

-"Pshaw, shut up you Ding Wong! You two will be locked inside for a very long time after all the things you did to us in the past, now you all will pay, and just in case you guys try to get out, don't, those bars are made with very hard and solid steal, you won't break it that easily" says One Seide while leaving the chamber

Then the doors were shut, locked and secured. Betameche was pretty much scared; he was walking around in circles while Aiyla tries to find ways to get out of the chamber.

-"Beta, please, stop panicking, we are gonna get outta here, just think, okay?" says Aiyla while calming Betameche down

-"You heard what that Seide just said right?"

-"I know, but don't worry, okay? There is always a solution"

-"You're right, it's written in the big book, when there is no solution, there's no problem!" says Beta

-"Correct, now let us think for way out of here, oh Arthur and Selenia, and also my sisters, please, help us and quick" says Aiyla looking above a very tiny hole at the top.

**Meanwhile, back to Arthur and Selenia**

The two friends or as I say two lovers are heading straight to Necropolis. They have a very long way to go; they can't use the terminus again because it is very far away now. They are walking in humongous piles of flowers, stepped on lots of krominus and stones at the river, and finally, they are only half way more from necropolis.

-"Ugh, It is such a long way, we only just got half of it!" complains Selenia

-"I know, we don't have a choice we have to keep moving"

-"Arthur, I know this might be a very bad idea of mine, but if we wanna get to Necropolis fast before you have to leave to become human again, we have to take a bee" suggested Selenia

-"But I'm allergic to bee stings, surely we can use other insects, like, ahh-okay, okay, what other insects can go faster than a bee? Okay Selenia, let's go find a bee, let's just make sure it won't sting me" bravely said Arthur

-"Okay, I see one, I'll call him right away! You sure about doing this one?" says Selenia

-"Yeah, for Betameche and Aiyla"

-"Oh, wait! We can use a Betamaul if you like?" asks Selenia

-"Oh, you mean a giant ladybug?" asks Arthur then chuckles a bit

-"Huh? Yeah, but we call giant ladybugs a "Betamaul" in this land" says Selenia

-"Sure"

-"Wait, the Betamaul is landing in front of us, stand back, give her space to land on" says Selenia and pushing back Arthur little by little.

-"Hello there! I am Selenia of Matradoy 16th of the name, and I hope if you can take Arthur and I outside the gates of Necropolis "

-"What did the Betamaul say?" asks Arthur

-"I don't speak Betamaul. But it looks like she said yes, as long as we don't get her in any bad situations, come on, get in"

-"Okay, now, how do we ride a Betamaul?" Asks Arthur

-"Let me do this one, okay, So, Uh—um, take us to Necropolis" says Selenia

-"Whoa, it's a bit bumpy when she takes off"

-"Yeah, but it is smoother now."

Not so long, they finally got to Necropolis, the Betamaul landed. Arthur and Selenia thanked the kind Betamaul and the Betamaul took off.

-"Here we are again, again at Necropolis" says Selenia

-"Yup, just like the old days, huh? Okay, now where do we go now?"

-"Okay, well, just like what we saw at the Dwellafel Village Palace, Aiyla and Betameche are at necropolis at the very bottom of this forbidden city, there is our next destination, we should check every room and chambers"

-"Okay, don't worry Beta and Aiyla, we are coming"

Arthur and Selenia kept on walking in the hall. And they see a door at the very end of the hall, they kept walking towards it.


	9. Meeting again with the enemy

Betameche was walking around and somewhat panicking again, Aiyla is still thinking of a way how to get out the bars. But there was no other way and it is also because there was a monster Seide guiding them but good news is that the Seide was sleeping.

-"Aiyla, any idea now?" whispers Betameche

-"No, not yet, how 'bout you?"

-"Sorry, I still have no idea"

-"I have an idea, but it is incredibly stupid for us to try it" says Aiyla with a scared face

-"Oh, I think I am already not liking the idea, but we have to try, what's your idea?"

-"You see that monster Seide over there? Let's do the simplest yet frightening way to get out of here, you can see and read it in many stories, right? We can try it. The idea is, we have to get his keys at his left side of his belt but we have to be very careful so we don't wake him up, so after that, when we got the keys, we can slowly turn it on this big lock, and we'll leave slowly and quietly, and after all that, we're free" whispers Aiyla

-"What the? Are you kidding with me?" quietly shouted Betameche but it is like a whisper

-"No, if we wanna go back home, we have to do this, are you with me?" asks Aiyla

-"Okay, let's try it"

So Betameche brought out his MultiKnife and used it to try and get the key from the monster Seide. He couldn't stop shaking because he was so scared, then so was Aiyla,

-"Careful, beta"

But bad luck strikes, the Monster Seide woke up when the door was opened and there come out Arthur and Selenia fighting him.

-"Selenia! Arthur! Oh, we are so glad to see you guys again!" shouted Betameche with a happy face

-"Of course, friends stick together!" says Arthur

-"Okay, now Arthur, how do we stop this big and huge Seide, huh?" asks Selenia

"Oh, please, let me say the answer to that excellent question" says a deep mystery voice and echoing in the walls. Then a shadow of M's figure starting showing up, not so long the Evil M came inside the room. He is smiling devilishly. He looked at princess Selenia and looked at her and said,

-"Hello again, Selenia, how are you and your pity betrothed husband?" He asked

-"Pity?" said Arthur

-"M, you cursed son of the devil! What is now your plan, huh? Why can't you just give up! You know very well at the end that another stupid plan of yours will fail!" shouted Selenia

-"FAIL?! Thou shalt not say such annoying words in front of me Selenia, soon you and your people will bow down before me, then you'll realize and you will eat your words once I become Supreme Emperor of the entire Seven kingdoms, and once I am done with this entire land, I will come back to the human world of Arthur and rule the entire world too." After the evil M says these words, he paused for a moment feeling grateful to his self and proud

-"How did you escape?" asks Arthur

-"Well that is just easy. I just escaped by just me alone, hopefully your grandparents hasn't noticed it yet"

"But why shall I say my plan, right? And you're not even the one I am aiming at here, I have no need of you anymore now that I know very long time ago that you can no longer save me from this treacheries curse now that you have given your powers to Arthur." he continued

-"Then who are you aiming at?" asks Arthur

-"Of course, who else? I am aiming for her" pointing his finger to Aiyla

Arthur, Selenia, and Betameche turn around and looked at Aiyla.

-"Why her? What about her?" asks Selenia

-"Yeah, what about me? What do you want?" asks Aiyla

-"Well, my soon to be empress and also Queen Aiyla, I know and also you know about why I want you. First, I know that you are a princess of the 3rd kingdom and you have never ever gave your first kiss and that you are the last princess of the seven kingdoms that does not have a partner so I know if you give me your first kiss, your powers of ruling will be also given to me and I would be one of the kings of the seven lands. Also you also are best friends with the queen Bee in the hive outside this land, so she gives you the elixir of light every time she makes one"

-"Well, too bad, M! She's not doing anything to what you want her to do! Right, Aiyla?" said Arthur

-"Ye-yeah, I won't! I am never gonna do anything what you are gonna do, your father who became evil before you attacked my village, my people! When I was still inside my Mother! Before I was born! Your evil land's attack caused my Mother's death! You Monster!" shouted Aiyla and got on her knees and cried

-"Aiyla, calm down" said Betameche and Arthur, calming her and giving her a smooth recovery

-"See what you did now! You made her cry! And you want her to give her powers to you? You really are nothing else but a MONSTER" said Selenia taking the sword and pointed near the evil M's face

The evil M had an evil laugh for a few seconds

-"Are you willing to take that choice once you know my plan B?" said M

-"What is it, M?" asked Arthur

-"Aiyla refuse to give her first kiss to me, I destroy the village"

-"But you are here, how are you going to destroy the village unless-oh my God" Selenia paused

-"Yes, you may see some of my armies outside the gates but they are not even the half of it. The entire army of Seides, monster Seides, and unicorn soldiers is now at the village of the Dwellafels. I have many armies more; I had plenty of time to think about my vicious yet amazing plan when Arthur was gone for so many years. You just gave me a lot of time to think"

-"We have to leave!"

-"Guards!" screamed out M

The monster Seide blocked the four friends. The evil M went out the door but before he left

-"It was a nice chat to all of you, if I cannot have Aiyla for me to be king, and I guess I have to do it by slaving the land through force. Monster Seide, guard them for me, and if you get tired, you can now kill them as you wish" Said the evil M and left and locked the door


	10. Back to the Third land

The giant Seide could not wait for him to get tired, so he is already looking at Arthur, Selenia, Betameche, and Aiyla planning how he is gonna destroy them. The Seide took his giant hammer. Selenia left the group when they were feeling scared of the giant monster Seide and did something to let the beast fall. She got a rope and tied it into the branch and placed it in the rock so that when she cuts the rope, the giant rock will fell to the place where it is supposed to hit.

-"Oh my gosh, Arthur, do something" said beta

-"Wait, beta, I'm still thinking. Whe-where's Selenia?"

Selenia cuts the rope and the giant rock fell into the giant monster Seide. Selenia came out and saw Arthur, Betameche and Aiyla surprised.

-"Selenia!" yelled Arthur gratefully

-"Oh, come on guys, staying in the corner will not get you anywhere, so are we just gonna stand here looking at me like I'm the hero or go to the third kingdom and kick the evil M's butt again?" asked Selenia

-"Okay, come on guys"

They went outside Necropolis and took a Betamaul to get back to the Dwellafel Village. It took them only a few minutes to get there. When they got outside the village, they saw lots of Seides inside and outside the village. The army was everywhere.

-"Arthur, how are we going to help the village if it seems like we need help to beat all the Army of M?" asks Betameche

-"I don't know Betameche, I guess we will have to see it for ourselves to what we can do"


	11. The end is near, or not thanks to Darkos

The evil M is at the palace of the DwellafeLs, Aiyla's sisters got captured and they are locked on the cages and also along with the other DwellafeLs. The evil M got to the Balcony in the palace and said some words of him congratulating them because of their cooperation

"I know thank you all for being a part of this plan and for helping me take over the third kingdom. Now, all we need to do is take over the others and the entire world is ours!" said M

(The entire Army Cheers!)

-"NO, NOT YET!" yelled out Aiyla

-"She's right! M, you are going to fall just like last time" continued Selenia

-"Then why won't you do it instead of saying it on your mouth" says M

-"FATHER! LEAVE THIS VILLAGE ALONE!" someone with a very particular voice shouted

They all turned around and saw Darkos standing near the gate.

-"Darkos! What are doing?" angrily asked the evil M

-"Came back to retrieve my position. I am the rightful ruler of Necropolis, these entire army is supposed to follow MY ORDERS! You gave me that position back at the human world of Arthur, you are a fraud Father!" said Darkos

-"Hah! You? You are nothing but a traitor! You joined Arthur and you betrayed me."

-"But I am still the ruler. You were imprisoned and it took me time to notice that I was supposed to lead the army that has been disturbing the lands."

"So, then who will we follow?" asked one Seide

"Yeah! I remember Darkos was next to rule"

"But M is the one who is now been leading us to this Moment"

(Indistinct chatter of the army)

"SILENCE! I am the one who is still the ruler" shouted M

"No! Darkos is! He is the one who should be leading all of you" shouted Arthur

-"What the-" says M

-"Yes, he is! Darkos is! Even though M has led you to this moment, Darkos is your King!" shouted Selenia

-"Yeah!" said Beta and Aiyla

-"Darkos! Darkos! Darkos!"

"No!"

"Shame M for taking Darkos' position" said Arthur

"Now everyone listen up, no more of taking over this village, you wanna know who is the real villain? My father is, once he rules the world, he won't be needing all of you anymore" said Darkos

"He won't? Traitor! M is not being a leader; he is treating us like slaves! You're the one that should be destroyed!" The army is now heading to M

-"No! No!" screamed the evil M

-"What would be your first order to them Darkos?" asks Arthur

"Mmm, good point Arthur. Seides and Unicorn soldiers take him away from our sights" ordered Darkos

-"Yes, your honor"

The army went and took the evil M outside the seven lands where he will probably never return and disturb the Seven kingdoms ever again. Arthur and the others freed the fellow Dwellafels and also the royal Jewel sisters.

"Thank you darkos, for your help" said Aiyla

-"Yes, darkos, thank you" said Eallascay'L

-"Thank you so much" said Scillara, Edillane and Jennewillia

-"No problem you highnesses, now will you excuse me, I have to go back to the Bar"

-"No, stay for a while. We have so much to give to you as a thankful gift for what you did for all of us, even though you have to do that to betray your father" said Aiyla

-"Okay, my father already betrayed me many years ago, so I guess I have to the same thing for some time, right"

(Everyone chatting)


	12. The Dwellafels are at peace

20 more minutes and it is already 12 noon and Arthur needs to go back to their right size and form.

"Aiyla!" yelled her sisters and running towards her and hugged her very tight.

Eallascay'L came towards Arthur and hugged him for a while.

-"Thank you all for bringing her back. Thank you so much, not only now that you are a hero of the Minimoys, but we can also count on you and become a hero of the Dwellafels, our brother Arthur." Thanked Eallascay'L

-"It was nothing your highness, happy to help and I just want to see everyone be at piece" said Arthur

-"You are now a part of us too, a part of history, a part of the third kingdom brave hero and the king of the first kingdom"

-"I'm not a king yet, your highness, I am not even sure if I'm a prince yet…" responded Arthur

-"Hmm—yes, but you are, here comes my Selenia" said Eallascay'L and leaves Arthur and Selenia have their conversation

-"I just wanted to say that we did a good job of helping Aiyla out with the village's problem"

-"Yeah, well, it is what we do, right?" Then Arthur nodded

-"What's wrong Arthur?"

-"I was gone for too long and I did not really noticed that time would be too fast, I did not have much time for us to be you know, just us together alone?"

-"What? You think—that… No. We did have the time just the two of us. The time when we went after to Aiyla and Betameche, when we fought together side by side when we were saving them, and just now, we are having this conversation." Happily said Selenia

-"But, you're right a bit" added Selenia

-"Yeah"

-"You're gonna say goodbye to Aiyla?"

-"Yeah, I will"

-"(*chuckles) a bit. Well, you'll see her eventually again, all of us"

-"Yeah (*chuckles a bit too)"

-"Ahh, Arthur, can we talk for a minute" interrupted Betameche

Betameche holds Arthur's right hand and pulls him to a corner

-"What's wrong beta?" curiously asks Arthur

-"Arthur, I- I-since you are gonna be my brother-in-law soon, can you help me with something?"

-"Sure, what is it beta?"

-"It's about the "L" word. I - - I, I think I like Aiyla, or not like, maybe higher than that, I love her okay" Betameche admitted

-"You love Aiyla? Oh my god Betameche. But that is okay. Okay, now, uh—what are you gonna do?"


	13. Another beautiful romance

-"I want to admit it to her, but, she is a bit older than me, maybe a few days and I'm scared to tell her"

-"Huh? I fell in love with your sister at the age of ten. Surely you have more courage to tell her you like her and who knows, she might also be into you" encouraged Arthur

-"Yeah, might be" said Betameche

-"Uhm, don't run away now but Aiyla is coming here by 3,2, 1-"

-"Huh? Wait"

-"Hi, Arthur, Betameche. I wanted to thank you for everything that you did." Said Aiyla

-"Hi Aiyla" said Betameche shyly

-"I'll leave you two alone, excuse me." Says Arthur and left Betameche and Aiyla

-"Huh? What does he mean?" curiously asked Aiyla

-"I don't know, Uhm, Aiyla, thanks for helping me when I was locked on the cage"

-"No problem, that's what friends do, right?"

-"(Beta felt nervous when he heard "Friends") Uh, yeah, friends" said Betameche

-"Okay, anyway, thank you again and I hope to see you again very soon when you get back to your village."

-"Yeah, everything's not gonna be the same when Arthur is gone here."

-"Of course, but he will be back soon at the tenth moon, right?"

They gazed to each other's eyes and felt a slight connection.

-"Well, then, Betameche, I'll go by my sisters"

-"Okay"

So Aiyla left Betameche and went towards her sisters. Betameche felt disappointed because he did not say his feelings for her then Arthur and Selenia came after him.

-"So? How did it go? Did you tell her?" asked Arthur excitedly

-"No" answered Betameche sadly

-"I can't believe you like Aiyla, Betameche" said Selenia

-"Ugh, beta, you lost your chance of telling her, you did not say that you like her" said Arthur

-"You're right, Arthur. I should try to tell her." Said Betameche

"AIYLA!" screamed Betameche while running towards her and hugged Aiyla tight in front of everyone

-"What are you doing Betameche?" asked Aiyla surprised

-"I love you Aiyla Jewel Bigellon Arthur. Ever since I first met you, I know you only might have met me for only a few days but I admit it because I know I will never see you for 10 moons, oh Aiyla, I'm sorry for somehow being a wimp and people might not take me seriously but I like you like you a lot." Betameche admitted and kept admitting and admitting and talking until Aiyla puts her point finger in Betameche's Lips,

-"Beta, beta! It's okay if you have feelings for me"

-"What do you say?"

-"Say? A friend of mine just ran towards me hugging me tight and admitting his feelings right in front of everyone?"

-"And?" asks Beta

-"And? And, and I- I like you like you too"

Betameche smiled and he was very happy, his ears were tingling and so was Aiyla's. Same as how Arthur and Selenia's ears did when they were in love. Then when they were in the moment, their lips came closer and closer and till they kissed! The people were happy and so were Aiyla's sisters. The first kiss of the third kingdom princess, Aiyla gave it to first kingdom prince, Betameche.

After they kissed

-"Beta, stay here for a while"

-"I will , princess"


	14. Aiyla's secret

So Aiyla went back to the palace and watched her prince going out the village. Betameche, Arthur and Selenia went to the gates and said goodbye to everyone and then left. When they were gone, Aiyla went to her sisters.

-"You didn't tell them your secret?" Asks Eallascay'L

-"Of course I didn't….. (Aiyla checks the sunlight) It seems like it's almost noon, I have to be human again" said Aiyla

-"Yeah, take care little sis. We will always be watching"

-"Come on, here, the Queen Bee's elixir of light. The queen said that you should visit the hive sometimes"

-"The Queen bee herself came here?" asked Aiyla

-"No, she had one of her people delivered to us" answered Scillara

She went outside the village so that it would not damage it when she will be growing. Once outside the kingdom, Aiyla ate it and she became human again. She is at her right size, right form. And she went back to her family house.

-"Mom? Bennie? I'm back!" yelled Aiyla

-"Aiyla!" screamed Bennie

-"Aiyla! Great Lord where have you been? We were so worried about you! God, thank you that you're home my child. I really missed you, you had me worried sick" said Ravie while hugging and kissing Aiyla on the cheeks so many times

-"I'm sorry mom, I was lost in the forest again and I wanted to meet my friends the minimoys and Dwellafels."

-"Lost? Last time you were lost, you promised that you will never go to the forest alone."

-"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to go and feel the trees again" Aiyla apologized

-"Oh, Aiyla, you and your crazy stories again. Oh, I'm just so glad you are home. " autumn said then cried

-"I'm so sorry mom, I missed you too mom and you too Bennie and I will never leave you, I promise whenever I get lost or gone from your sight, I am still there."

The Reasay family all hugged together and they all had their lunch.


	15. All's well that ends well

Arthur, Selenia and Betameche went to the Minimoy village. All the villagers were watching on how Arthur will go back into his form but the guards blocked them on a polite way because it will only crowd the room. Everyone was saying goodbye and hoped to see him again very soon.

-"It's gonna be dull again when you are not around. Come back soon and don't be late next time." Said Beta

-"I will, I promise this time, good for you Beta, you like her and she likes you. So what are your plans for your marriage now that you kissed? You two are betrothed now."

-"We will have to wait for the next ten moons." Chuckles beta

-"Okay, cool" said Arthur

-"Oh, my sister's coming towards you, I'll leave you two have your "moment"" he added

Betameche leaves leaving the two lovers

-"Hi and goodbye Arthur" said Selenia

-"Goodbye? Not yet the time I kind of wanted." Arthur nodded

-"I know, but that is what it is. You still have to go back to your world. But still our two worlds yet different but we both need each other. No matter where we are we will never forget each other. If only we could stay just in one world and that would be okay." Selenia nodded too

-"Yes, Selenia, I know. But that day will come soon. Besides, our worlds are inseparable"

-"Like us?" asked Selenia and gazed in the eyes of Arthur

-"Like us" he answered

"two for the spirit!" says the ferryman

-"It's time for me to go again. Don't worry, I will comeback" says Arthur while putting is arms around Selenia

-"I love you Arthur, be safe always" says Selenia

-"I love you more Selenia, I hate to say goodbye but-good bye"

Arthur and Selenia kissed and their ears are tingling. Everyone felt sincere of their relationship even though they are in different worlds. Then after they kissed, Selenia pushed Arthur out same as how she did in at first. Arthur was out the minimoy village and so was in the telescope. The Bogos are there too and so was his grandfather waiting for him. His father and mother fainted when they saw Arthur came out the telescope. While they were out, the Bogos congratulated Arthur for his return and also for helping the 7 kingdoms, they know that because that is what nature told them. Then after that they carried Rose to the couch in the living room while Armand in the bedroom. When Arthur's parents woke up, they both thought that his disappearance was only just a dream or so as they thought as a nightmare.


	16. Knowing Aiyla's secret

Arthur went to the garden and looked at it for some hours. Then his grandmother called him to buy some groceries in the town. He did as what he was told to do; he drove his grandparent's car and got to the town. He got to the mall but the things he needed to but were not there. So he went out in different stores to find it. He found a small store owned by the Reasay household. He went inside and he found what he was looking for. He picked up some things and left it one by one in the cashier stand.

His things were in the bags of recycled plastic. When he was about to go outside, a girl entered at the front door carrying a heavy box filled with books. Arthur accidentally bumped on her but it did not cause any damages.

-"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" said Arthur

-"Oh, no, it's okay, sorry too, I did not see you there coming out the door"

-"Ajba, let me help you, sorry for that dear sir, thank you for shopping" said Bennie

-"Ajba, be more careful next time, okay?" added Bennie

-"Sorry, I am a bit clumsy, (Aiyla inhale deeply) I am so glad to be back here"

Then Aiyla grabs her big scrapbook and a pencil and continued to draw her unfinished drawing

-"Yeah, okay. What are you drawing? -Who are they?" asked Bennie

-"They are Prince Betameche and Princess Selenia, they are minimoys" answered Aiyla. When Arthur was at the door and he heard the name of Betameche and Selenia. He went back inside the store and stared at Aiyla having a conversation with Bennie

-"Yeah, right, hey, Who's the new one you are drawing?"

-"Oh, his name is Arthur. I met him just a few days ago. He is a very nice guy. He is a friend of Beta and betrothed to Selenia. I find it so hard to draw his hair. We did lots of things! He saved me many times and many more. I'm not only drawing him, I'm also drawing darkos, and he is the ruler of a huge army."

-"Oh, gross! What is that!?"

-"It's me kissing Betameche. Well, it looks like a bit of what happened when we kissed"

-"Oh, okay. You and your imaginary friends huh?" said Bennie

-"You may not clearly see them or hear, but they are real. I'm not the only one believing. They are many else"

-"Oh, okay. I'll be back in a few moments okay. I have to get something" said Bennie

-"Oh, sure"

Bennie left the room and went outside. Arthur came nearer and nearer to Ajba. He thought that she might be the princess of the third kingdom because she knows him and also she mentioned about the adventures they had. He looked at Aiyla's drawing at he smiled because he looked exactly like him in minimoy form.

Arthur stand in front of her holding his breath and asked,

"Aiyla?"

Then Aiyla gasps a little and she looked at the innocent boy's face. Then the voice of the boy sounded very familiar. So she replied back.

-"Who are you? Why did you call me that?"

-"The boy you met a day and a half ago"

"Arthur?" asked Aiyla surprised

The two met unexpectedly and they greeted each other happily.

-"Whoa, dilly, my God, I did not know you are so tall!" said Aiyla

-"Heh, I did not know I actually accidentally bumped into you princess."

-"Oh, that's okay. It's my fault. Sorry. Ah, so you live in the town?"

-"No, actually. I live outside of town with my grandparents. You?"

-"I work here, well, this is my family's store, I live outside the town too. We live in a small farm"

-"Oh, really? For a Dwellafel princess, in the 7 kingdoms you live in a palace. What are you doing here anyway? You live with another family. How did that happen? I thought you live in the Dwellafel village"

-"Yeah, but I live in a normal house in here and it is a very long story why I am actually here"

-"Give me short version of the story and explain me more soon"

-"Uhm, maybe we should not talk about it in here. I'll tell you the other day, okay?"

-"Sure"


	17. A friend from little and large

-"Um, if you are not busy, we can go to my grandparents' house. I guess you can explain more when we get there"

-"Sure, I would like that"

-"Let's go to my car"

-"You drive a car? Can I try to drive it?"

-"Ahh, soon, okay? This is actually my Grandparent's car"

-"Sure"

Just about 20 minutes, Arthur and Aiyla got to his grandparent's house. He introduced his family. And good golly Archibald could not believe it. Archibald actually knows Aiyla when he visited the 7 kingdoms many years ago. He showed a sweet smile and shakes her hand. The Bogo Matassalai warriors saw her too and they were very grateful to see the princess of the third kingdom in the human world. Turns out Archibald and the Bogo Matassalai warriors know about Aiyla being human. Aiyla asked them how did they know her secret.

-"How did you know my secret?" asked Aiyla

-"Well, it is a secret too, princess. Sorry"

-"Nah, that's okay. Wherever you heard it, I'm pretty sure I can trust you keeping it."

-"Yes, of course. Ahh, if you don't have any plans, you can stay here for a while and dine with us." said Archibald

-"Oh, I just had lunch actually. But, okay, I can eat for a little"

-"How did you and Arthur meet? Oh, wait, let me guess, you met at the village, right?"

-"Yes, and I am very grateful to your grandson, Arthur. He helped and saved my village-"

-"With the help of everyone and also including darkos"

-"Oh, good, Arthur and Aiyla, tell me everything that you all did and Arthur, about what happened now between you and Selenia"

-"Yes, grandpa"

They invited her to dine with them for lunch and Aiyla did agree. After eating, Aiyla helped Arthur's mother and grandmother to wash up the dishes. They are all became more open to her. After finishing and helping some house chores, Arthur called Aiyla to come with him in the garden. Aiyla followed him. Both of them were sitting at big rock in the garden and hoping that Betameche and Selenia would appear. While waiting Arthur and Aiyla have a conversation.

-"So how was kissing Betameche?" asked Arthur

-"(*chuckles a bit) very beautiful. I can't believe I kissed him at such a young age, I – I just can't stop my feelings and I just kissed him because I love him too"

-"Well, I kissed Selenia at a young age too, I kissed her when I was 10 years old"

-"Really, whoa. So, how did it feel?"

-"It felt beautiful too. I love it."

-"Yeah,

-"I love your drawings, very artistic and impressive."

-"Really? Thank you."


	18. Arthur and the meeting of new kinds

-"So, are you capable of telling the story now? I don't mean to rush and all"

-"Well, I'll tell you the story, My mother was Queen of the third kingdom, all my sisters Eallascay'L, Scillara, Edillane and Jennewillia are all Dwellafels and were born in the village. When I was about to be born, the Necropolis Army invaded the village. My Mother had been hurt so bad so my sisters made the decision to send mom to the human world and become at human size so that she could give a safe birth. My mother ate the elixir of light and had grown to human size. But she was badly hurt. Few minutes later, I was born on the human world. And because of the invasion in the village, my mother made the decision that she would regret forever, so she went to the town and she found a home that was perfect for me to live in for a while until I grow up. She placed me outside the doorstep of the house and knocked out the door. She went and hid on a tree and waited until the owners come out. Then when the Reasay Household accepted me in their household, my Mother went to the forest and there where she lied in the grass and had her eternal sleep"

-"I'm sorry she died" said Arthur

-"It is okay and thank you"

-"So, you still keep a good relationship with your real sisters in the seven kingdoms and your other sister in here?"

-"Of course I do"

-"So how do you become a Dwellafel again?"

-"Oh, I just eat some of the Queen Bee's Elixir of light, I shrink and grow by just taking a small bite"

-"Ohh, okay"

-"And you also wait for the tenth moon for the gates to open?"

-"Yeah, I was raised and born here but I still have the blood of the Dwellafels. I stay here and go there and so on."

-"And it is okay for you?"

-"Yeah, so how 'bout you? When are you going to do your next move or relationship with Selenia?"

-"I don't know yet. But I will do something soon"

-"Cool."

-"If only we can be with them….forever…." said Arthur

-"We will. Soon or maybe later"

-"How 'bout you? How do you become a Minimoy?" asks Aiyla

-"I use the telescope, but last time, I used the vines"

-"You did? You survived it?"

-"I did, I do anything for love and to come back for Selenia"

-"How sweet… I really am going to miss my dear love Betameche"

-"oh, wait, they know that you are in the seven lands. What if Betameche goes back in the Dwellafel village and you are missing there."

-"Well, I think there are only two choices to what will happen, My sisters will tell them to only Betameche and Selenia my secret or my sisters will say that I am missing"

-"Well, I think it is better if they say that you are also a human"

-"Yeah, that is what I was thinking too"

Arthur takes a deep breath

-"many more moons before the gate will open again, huh"

-"I know, and I am not gonna see Selenia again"

-"That's okay. I think we'll see them all again very soon" cheered up Aiyla

-"You're right, well, do you have any plans for today?" asks Arthur

-"Yup, I have to go since you said that. I will see you again next time okay"

-"Sure, see you soon" says Arthur while watching Aiyla leave

Aiyla leaves Arthur and went home. Arthur stared at the garden many more minutes. When it was nearly sunset, he went back to the house and went to the study room of Archibald. There he stared the painting of Selenia and waited for the next tenth moon and said …

"Only ten more moons, Selenia. I will count every second to see you again" he whispered while staring at the calendar and continued the ordinary lives time passes for another coming.


	19. Message for you

Hi! To the readers, present and future readers, thank for reading,,,

"Arthur 4" / "Arthur and the meeting of new kind".

My fan made continuation of Luc Besson's Arthur Trilogy in this part has come to an end...

I'll be happy for those who had read this. Thank you.

I am actually planing to write another continuation of this because I am such a huge fan of this story.

So, if I have more reviews... about if you want another one, I will write another. =)

I already have started the first and second chapter for Part 5.

And I am naming the next one,,,

"Arthur 5" / "Arthur and the battle for the kingdoms"

I have lots of ideas for this one. More action, more funny moments, and more love time for Arthur and Selenia.

But for this new story, I won't be putting Aiyla Bigellon much on it. She will be a Minor character.

I am going to make Arthur, Selenia and Betameche the MAJOR CHARACTERS.

I am going to put more roles for Archibald, Daisy, Rose, Armand, Darkos, Max, Mino, Miro, and even the Bogo Matassalai warriors.

Sound interesting? Good...

=). AgAin, thanks for reading...


	20. Just to make it 20, look

Look for "MFME - Minimoy Club" in facebook... =)


End file.
